Bain de minuit
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Une banale expérience pour une enquête, une autre plongée dans le East River et un petit tour dans le bureau de Reece :p.


**Bonjour bonjour ! :D. Alors pour une fois je poste un OS en français(que je traduirais certainement plus tard pour nos amis américains), profitez-en, c'est pas tous les jours que je vais poster dans ma propre langue(LOUL)**

 **Bref. Juste une petite idée qui me turlupinait et que j'avais à tout prix le besoin d'écrire. Jo connait le secret d'Henry dans cette histoire et disons que parfois ça emmène dans des situations awkward comme vous le verrez O:). J'ai essayé de faire un peu d'humour mais bon pardonnez moi, j'ai écris ça à 1h du mat un soir donc bon x).**

 **Bonne lecture et j'apprécie les reviews ;).**

* * *

Jo et Henry avaient été exceptionnellement mis sur une affaire de suicide.. En réalité il s'agissait plutôt d'une séries de suicides, ce qui avait finit par mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Henry qui voulait savoir ce qui causait tous ces décès, qu'il ne pensait pas si accidentel.  
Il avait finit par trouver un point commun entre toutes les victimes, avant de se suicider, elles avalaient une boite entière de comprimés, censés être inoffensifs à l'origine.. Vu qu'il s'agissait simplement de bonbons mais apparemment, ils avaient été détournés ou en tout cas, une centaine de boites.. Ce qui avait amené l'expertise d'Henry à en déduire que les personnes qui vendaient les produits, avaient de bonnes raisons de faire croire que les victimes s'étaient suicidées.  
Il avait découvert que les victimes avaient l'habitude faire affaire avec le fabriquant de bonbons mais que du jour au lendemain, ils avaient tous quitté, car les services n'étaient plus satisfaisants. Voulant certainement venger de tous ces clients, le fabriquant avait fait expédié les boites chez les concernés et ils avaient été pris au piège et ils se retrouvaient donc dans la morgue d'Henry.  
Cependant, ce dernier n'arrivait pas bien à déterminer ce que ce poison contenait et si les effets étaient instantanés ou pas. Il voulait mener l'expérience lui même et bien évidemment il comptait sur l'aide de Jo.  
La jeune femme était dans la confidence de son secret depuis peu et n'était pas vraiment chaude à l'idée de le voir se suicider pour les besoins de l'enquête.  
Elle l'avait déjà récupéré une ou deux fois à la rivière mais ce fut loin d'être une partie de plaisir.  
Ils avaient convenus qu'ils mèneraient leur expérience au bord du East River pour plus de facilité.  
Henry avait tout prévu en emmenant une couverture et des vêtements, et Jo serait là pour le ramener mais elle n'approuvait pas mais alors pas du tout l'idée et son regard lui faisait bien comprendre.  
Elle était posée en face de lui, les bras croisés, tapant nerveusement du pied, en le regardant ouvrir la boite de bonbons.

\- Jo ! S'il te plait ! On en a déjà parlé. C'est juste pour l'enquête, j'avale le tout. Je meurs, et je subis les conséquences et je reviens. Je vais ensuite noter tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Ça sera du rapide.

L'expression de sa partenaire ne changea pas pour autant et au contraire elle durcit encore plus. Henry se sentait soulagé que le regard ne pouvait pas tuer, sinon depuis le début du trajet, il aurait déjà ressurgit une dizaine de fois hors de la rivière.

\- Henry ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense de toute façon. Te voir mourir n'est jamais facile et surtout que je ne suis au courant que depuis deux mois, donc tu m'excuseras si je ne saute pas de joie.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- je sais ! Même pour Abe ce n'est jamais facile mais ça sera du rapide.. En tout cas je l'espère. On retourne rapidement à la boutique une fois que c'est terminé, promis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher. De toute façon il était immortel et peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, Henry n'hésiterait jamais à affronter la mort.

\- si tu ne veux pas regarder, je ne t'oblige pas… Je préfère t'éviter ça.  
\- Henry ! La première fois, tu as prit une balle pour moi donc à mon avis, te voir succomber face à des comprimés, je pense que je m'en remettrais.

Il soupira et acquiesça. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui pour se poser sur un rocher là où il avait déposé ses vêtements.

\- essaie quand même de pas mourir pour de bon - taquina t-elle.

Il lui fit une grimace en guise de réponse et prit une profonde respiration, avalant la boite d'une seule traitre. Il se passa quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Jo essayait de repérer une chose anormale avec son corps mais il faisait noir et malgré les lampadaires autour, elle ne distinguait pas grand chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit tituber et hurler de douleur. Elle ferma les yeux rapidement. Cela était toujours très dur mais l'entendre hurler de douleur et se tortiller de cette façon était pire.  
Quand elle n'entendit plus rien, elle rouvrit les yeux et le vit quelques minutes plus tard, émerger de la rivière. Même si elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude, elle ne pouvait effacer le soulagement évident qui se lisait sur son visage.  
Elle attrapa la couverture, la serviette et les vêtements et courut au bord de la rivière. Quand il toucha la rive, elle ne put s'en empêcher et le serra dans ses bras, ne prenant pas en compte le fait qu'il était complètement nu et mouillé.  
Elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse, ses cheveux se retrouvant parsemés de gouttelettes.

\- ça va Jo - dit-il d'une voix doucereuse - je t'avais dit que ça serait rapide.

Elle se décolla de lui, semblant réaliser dans quelle situation ils étaient et apparemment lui aussi car son corps commençait à réagir à la présence de la jeune femme collée contre lui. Elle fit un sourire crispé et lui donna la serviette

\- quand même ! Tu n'as pas idée des frayeurs que tu me fais.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin et juste au moment où il remettait son pantalon, des flashs de lumière les éclairèrent et ils se retrouvèrent face à deux policiers. Ils se regardèrent paniqués et les deux policiers reconnurent Jo

\- détective Martinez !?

Ils regardèrent Henry qui était à moitié nu, Jo toujours les cheveux mouillés et qui avait ce soir un simple débardeur blanc, qui était bien évidemment trempé. Ils surent qu'ils étaient dans la mouise et tous les deux.

Bureau de Reece

Cette dernière ne savait vraiment pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer de la situation. Devant elle, se tenaient deux parfaits idiots. Elle en avait l'habitude avec Morgan mais Martinez qui l'accompagnait dans ses délires… Elle la savait dévouée mais à ce point.

\- bon docteur Morgan ! J'aimerais que les choses soient claires. Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup du somnambulisme, le coup de la preuve sous l'eau et je vous ai recommandé un psy… Je pensais que vous ne plongiez plus dans la rivière depuis longtemps… Je veux une vraie explication cette fois.

Henry ne savait pas trop comment se sortir de ce pas.. Reece n'avait pas encore posé de questions à Jo mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas tarder. Elle devança alors Henry, lâchant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- en fait patron… Henry ne faisait pas de la plongée… Comme vous pouvez le constater.. Je.. J'étais avec lui et on a décidé de prendre un bain de minuit ensemble…

À la minute où elle sortit cette excuse, elle devint rouge pivoine et se détestait. " mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit de sortir une connerie pareil" lui hurla sa conscience. Elle n'osait même pas regarder dans la direction d'Henry, qui tentait de ne pas sourire comme un pervers.  
Reece tomba complètement des nues(littéralement) . Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait toujours remarqué la tension entre Jo et Henry et elle prenait même des paris avec Lucas et Hanson, pour savoir à quel moment ils allaient finir par se mettre ensemble.  
Apparemment, les choses allaient plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé s'ils en étaient déjà au bain de minuit.

\- vraiment détective ? Et depuis quand un bain de minuit dans le East River vous tente t-il ?

Jo sentait bien que sa supérieure, tentait de ne pas rigoler à la situation et surtout qu'elle devait réellement prendre son pied.

\- Henry m'a parlé des bienfaits de la rivière… Surtout en plein été la.. Il fait bon.. Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'on allait se faire prendre.. Hum.

Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce avec sa supérieure qui faisait des sourires sous entendus et un Henry Morgan qui ne faisait rien pour venir à son secours, semblant apprécier l'excuse qu'elle montait.  
Elle voulait disparaitre, changer de planète, d'univers, n'importe quoi.

Reece releva alors les yeux vers Henry

\- vous confirmez Dr Morgan ? Vous étiez donc en train de passer un agréable moment avec votre partenaire ?

Cette fois, Jo fut contrainte de le regarder. Elle lui adressa un signe silencieusement. Henry ne disait rien mais l'idée que lui et Jo puissent se baigner complètement nus tous les deux ensemble, ne lui était pas désagréable du tout et l'image qu'il avait non plus. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer l'occasion de jouer le jeu.

\- je confirme lieutenant. Jo et moi on était à la rivière à profiter d'un bain de minuit.. Et nous étions nus.

Oh bordel ! - pensa Jo. Il n'était vraiment pas obligé de rajouter cette dernière précision. Sa réputation était fichue, il fallait vraiment qu'elle change de planète… Elle zieuta Henry qui la gratifia de son plus beau sourire.  
Il allait le regretter.

Reece se pinça les lèvres. Décidément ces deux là lui auront tout fait. Elle ferma son rapport de police

\- bon ! Allez sortez de mon bureau tous les deux. Mais la prochaine fois, prenez un hôtel privé avec piscine, ça sera mieux. Enfin je dis ça pour votre bien.

Jo sentait sa respiration devenir anormalement rapide… Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation et pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle sorte une excuse aussi pitoyable ? sachant que tout ceci allait lui retomber dessus.  
Quand ils franchirent la porte, Reece leur lança

\- félicitations !

Ils se regardèrent interloqués et regardèrent Reece, qui ne battit pas des paupières, souriant triomphalement

\- tous les deux. Pour votre relation. Je ne suis pas bête, il y a longtemps que j'ai remarqué les étincelles entre vous. Mais que vous soyez capables de rester professionnels et plus de bains de minuit dans le East River, sinon vous allez me faire prendre des mesures drastiques et ça serait dommage pour vous Jo.  
\- oui chef - dirent-ils d'une voix synchro mais tout de même étranglée.

En sortant, ils ne regardèrent pas leurs collègues qui les sifflèrent. Ils tentèrent de ne pas y prêter attention et Jo avait décidé d'accélérer le pas… Elle ne pouvait supporter cette humiliation plus longtemps. En appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, elle sentit le souffle d'Henry derrière elle et des tonnes de papillons au creux de son estomac, se formèrent.  
Pendant quelques minutes, il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche à son oreille et lui dit

\- alors comme ça on prend des bains de minuit avec moi détective ?

Il avait ce petit sourire charmeur qu'elle détestait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y résister. Elle tenta de le toiser mais savait qu'elle échouait. Il était trop mignon… Et puis cette façon qu'il avait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres… UGH.. Ce gars était en train de la consumer à petits feux.. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait envie d'un bain de minuit avec lui.  
Ils rentrèrent silencieusement dans l'ascenseur, chacun essayant de faire retomber la pression de la conversation dans le bureau.  
Alors que Henry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Jo fut soudainement prise d'une pulsion. Elle savait bien qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait dit au hasard. Elle connaissait le secret d'Henry certes, elle l'avait dit pour le protéger mais son inconscient avait parlé pour elle.  
Elle voulait cet homme, ils s'étaient rapprochés et elle pouvait difficilement nier ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et elle savait parfaitement bien que c'était réciproque. Juste au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, elle se précipita vers lui et le colla contre le mur de l'ascenseur, ses deux mains sur les pans de son chemisier

\- la ferme Henry !

Et sur ce, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant le plus délicieux des baisers. Il fut totalement prit au dépourvu mais une fois que l'émotion fut passée, il glissa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et leur langues commencèrent une bataille sans merci, ne se laissant même plus la peine de respirer.  
Jo enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Henry et le baiser se faisait de plus en plus fiévreux. Plus rien ne les arrêtait dans cet apesanteur, oubliant complètement la notion du temps et de l'espace.  
Ils sentirent qu'ils avaient besoin d'air mais ils s'en contrefichaient. Ils voulaient savourer chaque seconde de ce moment, qui prendrait bientôt fin et ils le savaient. Pendant des longues minutes, leurs langues effectuaient des mouvements parfois doux et parfois plus brutaux… Ils avaient cachés leur affection mutuelle depuis longtemps, qu'ils bouillaient comme une cocotte minute.  
Le ding de l'ascenseur les ramena à la réalité. Lentement, Jo détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Henry et le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, semblant réaliser seulement à ce moment qu'ils venaient réellement d'échanger leur premier baiser… Et elle réalisa également à quel point elle l'aimait.  
Henry ravala sa salive et glissa une main sur la joue de Jo. Il réalisait lui aussi qu'il l'aimait vraiment et que peu importe ce qui se passait désormais, elle connaissait le plus gros secret de sa vie et qu'il avait besoin d'elle bien plus en tant que simple partenaire.  
Elle resta dans ses bras, collant son front contre le sien et caressant ses lèvres avec son index.

\- Henry je…  
\- OH MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS !

Jo et Henry sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir qu'ils étaient à leur destination et que Lucas qui était planté devant la porte, n'avait pas manqué une miette de leur dernier échange. Il eut du mal à contenir son émotion et sautilla dans tous les sens

\- je le savais, je le savais ! Reece et Hanson me doivent de l'argent. Mon Dieu ! Enfin ça y est vous êtes ensemble. Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes tellement adorables. Il n'y a pas à dire, vous serez mon couple préféré pour toujours.

Henry et Jo sortirent de l'ascenseur non sans rougir, Lucas continuait de parler et de jubiler tout en se dirigeant vers les cadavres. Henry passa un bras autour de la taille de Jo et lui murmura

\- ça vous dirait de venir diner avec moi détective Martinez ?  
\- hmm est ce un rendez vous docteur Morgan ?  
\- je crois bien que c'est ça. Pardon si je suis encore old fashion.

Jo rigola et lui donna une bise discrète sur la joue

\- ne t'en fais pas. J'ai le loisir de savoir pourquoi et c'est d'accord pour le diner et pour tous les autres à venir.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se fut main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent Lucas qui était toujours sur un petit nuage. L'histoire de Jo et Henry ne faisaient que commencer, et peut être que finalement, un vrai bain de minuit serait d'actualité.

 **FIN**


End file.
